Reaching You
by Elenaa Fisher
Summary: Après l'ending de DS3 /!\ Ellie est dorénavant seule, sans Isaac. Mais au fond d'elle, elle est persuadée qu'il est toujours vivant...


**Disclaimer :**** L'univers de Dead Space ne m'appartient pas, aussi bien l'ambiance que les personnages /!\**

* * *

_Ellie contemplait la photo qu'Isaac lui avait donnée de sa part, juste avant d'ordonner à celle-ci de s'en aller. Ellie n'avait pas eu le choix : elle devait quitter Tau Volantis, quitter Isaac à jamais. Quoi qu'elle puisse faire, Isaac avait choisi de mourir, et quand il prenait une décision, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis, malheureusement._

* * *

_Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'Isaac avait disparu. Une lueur d'espoir subsistait en Ellie : après qu'elle ait parlé à Isaac à travers une radio, Isaac l'avait appelée… Elle était sûre aujourd'hui qu'Isaac était vivant. Mais il avait disparu. Elle se leva du lit sur lequel elle était allongée, et posa la photo d'Isaac sur son bureau. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, pas une seule seconde, elle lâchait les yeux de cette photo : elle se souvient encore de cette fameuse journée où ils s'étaient pris en photo ensemble. C'était peu de temps après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble pour fêter l'une de leur première sortie en amoureux, ils avaient décidé d'immortaliser ce moment en se prenant en photo. Ils Ca y est. Isaac était parti. Il avait donné sa vie pour mettre un terme à l'existence des Nécromorphes. John Carver était parti, lui aussi. Ellie étaient dans la rue, et plusieurs passants les avaient regardés. Ellie s'était agrippée au cou de son petit-ami, collant sa tête à la sienne. Mais Ellie fit malencontreusement tomber l'appareil photo dans la fontaine d'eau, juste à côté d'elle. Mais heureusement, avec la technologie des années 2400, Isaac avait réussi à avoir les photos. C'était depuis leur trésor à chacun. Lorsqu'ils pensaient à l'autre, ils regardaient cette photo d'eux. Ellie, se remémorant la magnifique journée qu'elle avait passé, ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Isaac lui manquait. Beaucoup trop. Dès qu'elle était revenue sur Terre, Ellie avait décidé de vivre chez Isaac. Tous les meubles qu'ils avaient achetés ensemble, tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagés dans cette pièce – oui, la maison d'Isaac ne comportait qu'une pièce principale. Les larmes d'Ellie se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et la jeune femme tomba à genoux sur le sol, serrant fortement le portrait de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses bras._

_— Isaac, reviens, s'il te plaît…!_ _hurla-t-elle._

_Peu de temps après qu'elle soit rentrée chez elle, elle avait été suivie par des psychologues et des scientifiques, afin de la remettre sur pieds, et d'expliquer à l'aide de preuves ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de patience, les scientifiques retrouveront la trace d'Isaac._

* * *

_Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Isaac se trouvait dans un monde qui lui semblait familier : les voitures volantes, les milliers de panneaux de publicité surplombant la ville… Oui, il semblait être sur Terre. Mais comment et pourquoi avait-il survécu ? S'il était en vie, alors pourquoi Carver n'était-il pas avec lui ? Son armure était brisée de toutes parts, il saignait de partout, il n'arrivait pas à tenir debout. Mais au moins, il était vivant. À peine eut-il soulevé sa tête d'un demi-centimètre qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale._

_Le téléphone se mit à sonner. Ellie se réveilla, son chouchou étant parti durant son sommeil agité. Elle ne se dépêchait pas, même si son portable se trouvait sur le bureau, juste à côté du lit. Puis, elle décrocha :_

_— Âllo ?, fit-elle._

_Une voix familière lui parla. Il s'agissait de l'une de ses amies d'enfance, Rebecca Sallys. Elles avaient étudié la science ensemble dans la même faculté. _

_— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est rare que tu m'appelles, remarqua Ellie._

_— Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye de t'appeler !, cria Rebecca à l'autre bout du combiné._

_— Je n'avais pas la forme_, _affirma-t'elle._

_— C'est à cause… d'Isaac, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle._

_— Tu me connais si bien…_

_— Ce n'est pas question que je te connaisse ou non, Ellie._

_— Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?_

_— Ellie… On a retrouvé Isaac._

_Le portable d'Ellie lui glissa entre les doigts. Le téléphone se brisa à l'instant même où sa coque percuta le sol. Ellie n'en revenait pas. Ca y est. Elle allait le revoir. Sans même prendre le temps de se couvrir ou de prendre ses clés pour fermer la porte de la maison, elle s'en alla en courant._

* * *

_Un peu plus d'une heure après, elle atteignait le Laboratoire de la ville. Elle allait y retrouver Rebecca, qui, la connaissant, devrait sûrement avoir emmené Isaac dans une chambre à part, et elle devait être en train de veiller sur lui, le temps qu'Ellie arrive. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'immense complexe, elle vit une bonne dizaine de scientifiques à l'entrée. Parmi eux se trouvait Bryan White, une de ses connaissances. Ce dernier, grand, brun, et plutôt séduisant, quitta son cercle de collègues pour accueillir sa jeune amie._

_— Tu es ici pour ton ami, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il._

_— Où est-il ?, sollicita la jeune femme, la voix tremblante._

_Bryan posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Ellie, pour la rassurer._

_— Hé, calmes-toi, Ellie. Tout va bien. Rebecca est avec lui dans la salle 217._

_Aussitôt eut-il finit de parler qu'elle le remercia et qu'elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur qui la mènera au deuxième étage. Mais l'ascenseur mettait du temps à venir, et même si elle savait que dès à présent, Isaac était hors de danger, elle ne voulait plus attendre une minute de plus. Elle opta pour les escaliers, et courut afin de monter jusqu'au second étage. Elle courait, et chaque pas qu'elle faisait en direction de la salle 217 lui faisait chaque fois un peu plus peur. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être qu'elle appréhendait la réaction de Rebecca lorsqu'elle verra Ellie fondre en larmes ? Ca y est, elle était arrivée en haut. Les couloirs étaient vides… C'était bien normal, le second étage servait à s'occuper des blessés ou des sujets. Salle 211, 212… 215, 216… 217 ! Ca y est, elle se trouvait devant la porte où elle allait revoir Isaac. Son Isaac. Elle posa sa main sur la porte, et fut choquée de voir combien ses mains tremblaient. Elle sentait les larmes monter. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, quelle sera sa réaction ? Acceptera-t-il de la voir à nouveau à ses côtés, auprès de lui ? En même temps, s'il refusait, elle comprendrait bien, elle l'avait abandonné, après tout. Pourquoi était-elle partie avec Robert Norton ? Pourquoi s'est-elle éloignée d'Isaac ? Bon, ça y est, il fallait qu'elle ouvre cette fichue porte, depuis le temps qu'elle le voulait. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle voulait le voir. Trois mois. Pas une seule seconde, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui. Elle poussa la porte, et l'ouvrit. Isaac était là, allongé sur un lit. Rebecca était assise juste à côté de lui. Elle regardait le sol et avait subitement tourné la tête lorsqu'Ellie entra dans la pièce._

_— Ellie !, s'exclama doucement Rebecca._

_— Isaac… Il est là… Isaac, murmura-t-elle, sous le choc._

_Elle ignora Rebecca, et marcha en direction d'Isaac. Toutes ses blessures était parties, mais il avait tout de même quelques cicatrices majeures sur le visage. Ellie le regarda. Enfin. Enfin, il allait pouvoir vivre une vie normale, sans encombre. Il n'a plus à jouer les héros pour un monde qui l'a si longtemps haï. Ellie posa sa main gauche sur le coin droit de son front. Sa peau était incroyablement douce et saine._

_— Tu es là, Isaac. Tu es vivant…, chuchota-t-elle, comme pour se rassurer elle-même._

_Elle quitta Isaac des yeux et regarda Rebecca. Elle s'en approcha, et la serra dans ses bras._

_— Merci, Rebecca. Merci tellement…, murmura-t-elle._

_— Ne me remercie pas. Et si tu m'expliquais plutôt ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il finisse dans cet état ?_

_Ellie appuya son dos sur le mur et s'assit sur le sol. Rebecca se rassit, quant à elle, sur sa chaise et se prépara à écouter le récit qu'allait lui conter sa précieuse amie._

_— Tu as été sur Tau Volantis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ellie fixa le sol. Elle avait caché cela à son amie. Elle savait que si Rebecca savait qu'elle avait été expédiée sur Tau Volantis pour stopper la Convergence._

_— Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?_

_Constatant que son amie n'avait rien à dire, elle préféra laisser cette question demeurer sans réponse._

_— Explique-moi ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_— Le Codex… Nous l'avions trouvé, mais… Danik est arrivé et… et il m'a pris. Isaac m'a ordonné de fuir, pendant que lui allait définitivement arrêter les Necromorphes. Activer le Codex signifiait détruire la planète en elle-même. Et… Il l'a activé. Mais… Je ne comprends pas ! S'il a réussi à sortir de là vivant… alors… pourquoi Carver ne serait-il pas avec lui ?_

_Rebecca leva la tête, pensant qu'elle s'était trompée._

_— Attends… Carver… John Carver ? John était avec toi ?_

_— Ben oui. Avec moi, Santos, Robert et Isaac. Pourquoi ?_

_— Ellie… C'est mon demi-frère !_

_— Quoi ?! _

_— John est… mort… ?_

_Ellie resta silencieuse. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Rebecca encore plus. Mais comment se faisait-il que ni Carver ni elle n'avaient parlé de leur relation fraternelle ? Pourquoi avaient-ils gardé le secret pendant tout ce temps ? Alors qu'elle voulut obtenir d'autres informations, Isaac commença à se réveiller. Rebecca se retira, préférant laisser une intimité entre les deux anciens amants. Elle non plus n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Ellie s'était éloignée du jour au lendemain d'Isaac, alors que pourtant, elle savait qu'elle l'aimait énormément. Un sourire triste se dessina sur son visage et s'en alla, le cœur lourd, repensant à la mort de Carver. Comme tout Ellie et Isaac, Rebecca aussi possède des secrets. Et pas les plus simples à avouer._

* * *

_Aucun d'Isaac ou d'Ellie ne prit la parole. La jeune femme préférait laisser Isaac reprendre ses esprits et souffler un peu. Elle était si heureuse de le revoir elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire qu'elle ne savait pas par lequel commencer, et tellement ses pensées se chevauchaient les unes sur les autres, elle préféra ne rien dire, optant pour seulement lui adresser un sourire rassurant auquel Isaac répondit sans grand mal._

_— J'imagine que tu es énervée contre moi, hein, demanda-t-il, en posant son dos contre la barrière du lit._

_— Evidemment que je le suis, rétorqua-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Si tu avais laissé Danik s'occuper du Codex, nous aurions eu le temps de fuir Tau Volantis et nous aurions pu éviter la mort de Carver !_

_Ca y est, elle commençait à hausser le ton et à s'énerver. Mais c'était parce que plusieurs sentiments et émotions se mélangeaient : l'amour, l'inquiétude, la peur … Tout cela influençait beaucoup son caractère._

_— Carver n'est pas là ?_

_Ellie baissa le regard._

_— Non… Il est mort._

_— Je vois…_

_Il y avait des remords dans sa voix. Ellie le connaissait par cœur. À ce moment précis, il devait sûrement rejeter la faute sur lui, pensant qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter et faire en sorte que ce ne soit que lui qui doive stopper la Convergence. Le fait de penser à cela lui brisait chaque seconde un peu plus le cœur. Elle s'assit sur le lit où était allongé Isaac et prit sa main._

_— Tu m'en veux toujours ?, demanda-t-il, en serrant fortement sa main contre la sienne._

_— Pourquoi ?_

_— Pour toutes les choses que je t'ai faites, affirma-t-il._

_— Tu n'as rien fait. C'est juste… C'était moi qui étais dans l'erreur, Isaac. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis partie. Après tout, j'ai été assez stupide pour me mettre avec cette enflure de Robert._

_—Ellie…_

_Sans rien dire, elle posa son autre main sur sa joue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'avait déjà embrassé juste avant qu'elle ne quitte Isaac, mais cela remontait à si longtemps. Comment avait-elle fait, déjà, pour survivre trois mois sans lui ? Sans toucher ses lèvres, sans se réchauffer dans ses bras, sans sentir son parfum ? Elle ignorait. Avec leurs lèvres collées, c'était comme si tous les sentiments fusionnaient ensemble. Ellie avait déjà dit à Isaac qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Elle l'avait toujours aimé. Elle rompit le baiser après de longues mais agréables secondes et Isaac la tira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras._

_— Je suis enfin parvenu à t'atteindre, Ellie…_

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions ? Il ne faut pas tout prendre à la lettre, par rapport au jeu : il y a certains points que j'ai modifiés, mais j'ai quand même gardé la trame principale de DS3. Je pense faire un OS pour Carver et Rebecca, car vous devez vous demander ce qui s'est passé entre eux pour qu'ils se perdent de vue. Je me suis beaucoup attachée à Rebecca, donc je pense travailler sur elle sur des OS à venir.**


End file.
